Title? Ummyeah, whatever
by insaneandproudofit
Summary: I realozed that the last summary wasn't working so I put up a new one. Harry's house is attacked during the summer and going over his health stats something shocking is discovered. *Chapter 3 up!*
1. Prologue

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat at his desk trying fervently to unstick two lemon-drops on the most ordinary (if not boring) of days. Suddenly, there was a flash of green light that filled that room accompanied by a loud screeching sound. Dumbledore leaped to his feet.

"Oh no" He muttered, before running out the door.

~@~

Deep in Hogwarts in one of the potions labs stood Severus Snape, currently leaning over a bubbling cauldron, muttering about not adding enough lacewing flies, when a green light filed the room along with a loud screeching noise. Startled, Snape burned his hand on the cauldron and swore loudly. Then, he realized what had startled him and swore under his breath even more. He put a freezing charm on the potion so now the entire cauldron (fire and all) was a rather large ice cube and when un freezed it would be like he never left, and ran out the door, grabbing an extra cloak on the way.

~@~

Minerva McGonnagal was sitting at her desk when the green light fieeld the room and she covered her ears at the loud screeching noise (AN: Are we sensing a pattern here?). She dropped her quill and hurried out of the room.

~@~

Five minutes later the three teachers met at the gates of Hogwarts. They looked at each other and nodded their heads and apparated just outside the gates.

~@~

They appeared a moment later in front of 4 Privet Drive. At the sight Albus Dumbledore stared for a moment, and tears began leaking out from Professor McGonnagols eyes and Snape gasped quietly.

Number four Privet Drive was in ruins.

Dumbledore walked up to the front door, but as soon as he touched the handle the door fell over. 

They stepped inside. 

It was a complete wreck. There were tables overturned, chairs splintered against walls, Things thrown about, and (much to their horror) a rather large amount of blood that decorated the walls and floor. Thy stepped through what they thought may have been at some point the kitchen and into the living room and what they saw there made professor McGonnagal begin to cry worse. 

This room looked by far the worst. There was much blood on the floors and walls. There was no glass in the windows but they could see that something must have blown them out because there was glass all er the floor. The couch looked as if it had been burned and the fireplace looked as if it had exploded. The worst thing by far was underneath a shattered mirror hanging in the corner of the room.

Harry Potter was slumped, not moving, against the wall underneath the shattered mirror, not breathing.

They stood silent for a moment, thinking about him when a noise disrupted their peace. Some one was moaning, then coughing. They looked over at Harry to see himmoving his legs and arms as if trying to get up but he just coughed more and to their horror they saw him lean over and spit out a few pieces of glass. Dumbledore rushed over to him.

"Harry?" The aged headmaster tried. He touched the boys arm and he looked to him, both of his eyes shut before he began to speak.

"V-Vo-Voldemort…explosion…Dursley's…upstairs…screaming, so much screaming…pain…make it stop." Harry mumbled. Dumbledore looked back to Minerva and she nodded and headed up the stars to search for the Dursley's.

"Who was screaming, child?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Dursleys…mostly Aunt Petunia…raped her…Death Eaters…grabbed them" Harry mumbled, his eyes still shut.

"How do you know, Harry? Dumbledore asked, inquiring as to how he knew his Aunt was raped.

"Dreams…s'what the Death Eaters do to the girls…please make her stop screaming…" Harry whimpered. 

"Child, only one more question…where is Voldemort?" He inquired.

"Gone…left after…after…Avada Kedavra…threw me across the room…hit the mirror" He opened one eye and looked at the professor. "I tried to hold him off…Death Eater…my wand…" He pointed to his wand that was lying on the ground a few feet away. Dumbledore nodded to Severus who reached out and picked it up.

"Okay, Harry, we're going to go to Hogwarts now, ok?" He asked gently and Harry nodded his head. He helped Harry up and he leaned against the wall heavily. "Now Harry, this is very important so listen to me…you mustn't fall asleep" He said sternly and Harry nodded, dazed. Dumbledore nodded to Snape again and Snape swung Harry up into his arms to carry him out.

McGonnagal returned moments later with the three Dursley's on magicked stretchers. She turned to Albus.

"Albus, Petunia's awake but in shock, Vernon is dead…the boy will live but is very lucky. I believe they had him under a few Crucios." She said sternly, all business-like now. 

Albus nodded. He pulled out a shoe and they all grabbed hold and disappeared with a whoosh from Privet Drive, just as the sun came up.

~@~

I hope you like it! Please review


	2. Chapter 1

Well, I got off my ass and decided to add another chapter…even though I got 0 reviews. *Tears start to come from her eyes* No! No! It's ok! It's not like I feel un-loved or anything! Really! 

~@~

Harry awoke groggily to look into the eyes of Professors McGonnagol, Snape and Dumbledore. He looked at them, wondering what they were doing at his room at the Dursleys. Suddenly it hit him what had happened and he groaned and turned his head to the side. Partially because his head hurt and partially because the lights of the Hospital wing were blinding him. They seemed to understand and the lights were turned down. Harry sat up a little and reached for his glasses. Once they were on Harry looked at the professors.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Only for a few hours. Poppy healed most of your wounds but there are bound to be some that she doesn't know about. She wanted to so a full look over but had to wait until you re-awoke to do it." Professor Dumbledore answered him.

Harry nodded then asked another question. "H-How are the Dursleys?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, Dudley is up and about, staying in Gryffindor tower. Your aunt was in severe shock but is now sleeping.," McGonnagol seemed rather reluctant to tell the next part", Harry, your Uncle is dead…his heart just gave in under the Crutiaus(please help me if I am spelling this wrong!) Curse." She said, just above a whisper.

Harry sighed and put his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair and took a few deep breathes. 

"This is all my fault" He muttered. 

"No, no it's not Harry. Listen to me, you fought as hard as you could have Harry. If you hadn't fought then you would be sharing a cell with the Dursleys. They would be far worse off, Harry. Remember what I told you in your first year?" Dumbledore asked him.

"To the well organized mind, Death is but the next great adventure" Harry rattled off. ", Yeah, but what about a non-organized mind, professor?" Harry said with a cheeky smile and a raised eyebrow.

Professor McGonnagol and Dumbledore laughed while Snape sighed exasperatedly and said,"Of course! Only Potter could get himself blown-up and still act like a total idiot!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Professor Snape and Snape stuck his out back at him. Harry held his mouth open with his fingers and crossed his eyes. Snape copied him again. They continued this face-making competition, much to Dumbledore and McGonnagols amusement, until Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Oh your awake! The school year hasn't even started and you're in here already" She said as soon as she walked in. She pulled out a golden ball and held it to his forehead. 

"Umm…not to be rude or anything…what is that?" Harry asked. A moment later a sheet of paper came out of a printer-thing near the bed.

"This will show your health stats. It shows every ailment in your body. Anything wrong with it." She explained, looking over the list. Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Umm…Madame Pomfrey. If that thing is going to tell you then I think that I should tell you something." Harry said. She continued to read the list but frowned at something. Harry shut his eyes.

"You've found it…ok umm…now before you freak out Madame Pomfrey do you think that we could send Professor Dumledore and company into the hallway…for now only, of course" Harry stuttered. She nodded offhandedly and the three professors' left, giving them curious looks. There was silence for a moment before Madame Pomfrey began to speak.

"Harry, when were you planning on telling me this? You have to get treatment for this and…didn't you know how _dangerous_ keeping this to yourself was? I just don't understand…" She exclaimed. Harry sighed.

"Listen," he began to explain ", I just found out over the summer. I got one of those postcards in the mail because the doctors were wondering why I hadn't seen them in seven years. So I went and one thing led to another and suddenly, I have cancer! I don't know where it came from, but the Dursley's refused treatment for me. I guess they thought it was a waste of money or something" he shrugged it off "It's no big deal, really" Madame Pomfrey nearly exploded.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? Are you kidding me? Well, don't think that you're going to get away with this! You are starting treatment immediately, twice a week! Maybe less when you begin school but you are getting treatment for this! And don't think that by not showing up you can escape treatment because I will get someone to find you, am I clear?" She asked. Harry nodded numbly.

"Good," she huffed ", you start treatment tomorrow"

"And I guess we have to tell the other teachers, huh?" he asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, walking towards the door to retrieve the professors. They filed in looking a bit confused but took seats and waited for Madame Pomfrey to begin speaking. She looked at them as if she was ready to kill.

"It seems that our Mr. Potter has been keeping a secret from everybody all summer" She stared at Harry for a long moment. He, in turn, sighed and shut his eyes and leaned back into the pillows. They stared at him a bit curiously but looked at Madame Pomfrey. She held the list in front of his face and pointed to something

"Read that." She stated. He looked closer and read it out loud.

"Diffuse Histoitic Lymphoma" he read then looked back at Madame Pomfrey "I hope not to sound ignorant, but what is this?" he asked politely.

"Diffuse Histoitic Lymphoma is a type of cancer." She announced. Dumbledore remained calm whiled McGonnagol gasped and Snape stared at him. Dumbledore turned to him.

"Is this true, Harry?" He asked, seriously. Harry sighed.

"yes, but it's not that big of a deal, alright!" he said exasperated. 

"Harry, you have a deadly disease! You could die!" McGonnagol cried out.

"I could die from falling down the stair! I could die from falling off of my broom! Voldemort could come into the room right now and kill me!" Harry cried.

"Yes, but those things can not be treated or cured, or helped in any way" Snap tried to reason with him (Man, Snape is acting very OOC in here! *shrugs* oh well, It's my story!)

Harry made a noise that was a mix between a cry and a sigh and fell back onto the bed. It was going to be a long summer.

~@~

Well, there it is! Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Wow! I got two reviews! I was sooooo excited that I decided to get another chapter up!

Thanks to my one reviewer!

ER: Here you go! Also, if you look in the last chapter you see that he has diffuse histoitic lymphoma. I am not sure about the spelling but I know that it is a type of cancer and…leukemia is way too overused. 

Laralyn: Thanks! I thought it up all by myself *giggles and smiles at what a genius she is*

~@~

Harry awoke the next morning to the bright light of the hospital wing again.

" I think you should consider painting this room a different color. White is rather boring. Also, I don't think that being blinded while having a headache can be good for you" He shouted, hoping to get Madame Pomfrey's attention. She heard him and came bustling over to him. He sighed as she nagged him and prodded and poked him to make sure that everything healed right. She was mumbling to herself and Harry was making hilarious faces and mimicking her speech. Professors Snape and Dumbledore stood at the door, trying hard to conceal their smiles (yes, I know well, I'm making Snape a good guy in this story ok! It's time for some Snape/Harry bonding (notice I said BONDING and NOT SLASH! No offense to anyone at all but I don't like slash. I am not even sure if I am going to have him be paired with anyone yet…yeah I'll stop rambling now)). Madame Pomfrey smacked him in the back of the head. Harry pouted and his lower lip trembled.

"Oh stop it!" She said to him. Harry just gave her a lopsided grin and chuckled a bit.

"You are to start treatment after lunch today" She stated briskly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Harry said "Will I be able to get out of bed before then?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up." She told him. She left the room promising to be back within a moment. Harry waited until she was gone for a few seconds before running over to Snape and Dumbledore and falling to his knees and clasping his hands together.

"Please! You have got to get me out of here! You don't know what it's like in here, day after day!" He begged.

"Don't worry, my boy," Dumbledore assured him ", We will get you out!" They weren't able to talk long as Madame Pomfrey arrived a moment later.

"What are you doing? Get in that bed!" She screeched. He mock saluted her and went back to the bed. He raised his eyebrows at Dumbledore who jumped in and began talking to Madame Pomfrey.

"You know Madame Pomfrey…with Harry staying in bed all the time…he won't be able to get any exercise or anything…so perhaps he could and run around for a while or take a fly until lunch." He suggested. Madame Pomfrey looked at him suspiciously but nodded.

"Alright, but I want you back in here at 11:30. I need to give you your medication to take. Then you can go to lunch and then we start treatment." She said firmly. Harry was fine with that. He leapt out of bed and bolted out the door. Madame Pomfrey counted in her head 'Three…Two…One…'. Harry stepped back into the room wearing his hospital pajamas. He held a finger up and opened his mouth to say something.

"You don't suppose-" He got cut off by Madame Pomfrey banishing a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and a tee shirt at him. The professors had to laugh. The pants had landed on his head and covered his face, the tee-shirt on his finger, and the sweatshirt on the shoulder opposite the one with the T-shirt on it.

"Thank you" He mumbled and turned and began walking away, clothes still on him.

~@~

Next chapter: Some Harry/Dudley bonding (again, BONDING!), treatment, loads of pills, and a chase around Hogwarts

Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3

Harry found that the deserted halls of Hogwarts were rather disturbing during the summer. Harry kept getting the feeling that all the students would jump out of hiding places and scream "Surprise!" Harry chuckled at the thought of 1,000 students jumping out from behind tapestries with party hats on and noisemakers.

A quick glance at his watch revealed that he had merely an hour until he was to begin treatment. He quickly picked up speed and found himself outside of the broom shed on the quidditch pitch. Harry paused for a moment, remembering that his beloved firebolt had been destroyed, along with most of his possessions, minus those under his hidden floorboard. He would simply have to make do with a school broom.

After taking to the air, Harry remembered what it felt like to ride for leisure. He rarely did it anymore, mostly he rode for competitive reasons. Harry found a comfortable position on the broom (Hard to do, let me tell you) and drifted for a while, pondering the sudden turn of events. He found himself thinking of his uncle.

His uncle had always hated Harry. In fact, Harry had vivid memories of his Uncle putting his theory of magic being 'nothing a good beating can't cure' to good use. He had spent most of his childhood and part of his teen years attempting to please him. Now he was dead. While part of his mind was clouded with guilt, another part was being reasonable. His uncle had been an unhappy, ignorant person who feared what he didn't understand. That fear was accompanied by hatred and scorn. Still, Harry wished that he had set things straight with him before he was killed. Now with the prophesy, not to mention the cancer, it seemed to Harry that he was running out of time. His Aunt and cousin were here. Perhaps while they were in his world Harry could show them the great things he could do and hopefully set his affairs in order with his family…perhaps even earn some love in return?

Harry decided that this summer would be spent culturing the remaining Dursleys to the wizarding world and to the real Harry. Once that was settled, Harry banished all morbid thoughts and concentrated on nothing as he floated lazily in the sky.

An hour and a half later found Harry scrambling to the ground as he realized that he was late for his appointment with Madame Pomfrey. As he ran up the grounds to Hogwarts he paused for a moment. He then mounted his broom and flew through the great oak doors. This certainly made travel faster and Harry wondered why he had never thought of it before. Racing through the halls and up stairs he was breathless as he screeched to a stop out side of the doors of the hospital wing. He quickly tried to catch his breath and flatten his hair so it looked less windblown. He opened the door quietly and stuck his head in and looked around. There was nobody around. Harry thanked his luck before tiptoeing into the room as silently as possible.

"Potter!" A loud voice rung out.

Harry stopped midstep and put both hands in the air, dropping his firebolt.

"You get your sorry behind in that bed!" The orderly matron commanded. Harry remained standing.

"I believe I have the right to an attorney!"

"Now is not the time for games Mr. Potter!"

"Don't I get a phone call or something?"  
"Bed! Now!"

Harry scrambled into the bed, lying on top of the covers in the clothes she had given him earlier. Madame picked a few things up off of her desk before coming over and placing them on Harry's bedside table. Harry was told to remove his sweatshirt, leaving him in a t-shirt. Madame Pomfrey was silent as she hooked something up to his arm. It involved a needle and a tube leading from his arm to a bag hanging on a hook next to his bed. She sat in a chair next to his bed once the bag….thing was set up.

"Harry, what you are getting right now is a cancer therapy. It is very similar to chemotherapy, however we are using potions that are far more effective and have fewer side effects. You are to receive this treatment three times a week in the summer and twice a week once school starts, and you will attend every session." She added, giving him a stare. Pomfrey picked up the things she had placed on the table. There was a rectangular shaped box and a small bag with a zipper. She opened the box first and there were three rows of potions vials, each row containing seven vials each and each row had a stopper of a different color.

"You are to take three potions a day. You are to take the one with the green stopper in the morning after breakfast. The yellow is for after lunch, the blue after dinner. You can not forget to take one of your potions, it is vital that you remember!" Harry nodded dumbly, beginning to feel some reaction to the potion currently entering his system. She handed the box to him. She then opened the zippered bag.

"I would advise you to carry this with you. These are potions that are ok for you to take on your current medication. The initials on the stopper tell you what the potion is. PR stands for pain reliever. That is for dizziness and general aches and pains only. H is your headache potion, P is a pepper-up, and DS is Dreamless Sleep" She handed the bag to Harry after advising him not to abuse the potions and told him to alert her if he needed anything. There was really nothing she could do once the therapy was started, as all that happened was that a potion was dripped into Harrys veins. Harry actually found himself rather sleepy. He put the potions on the counter, so as not to break them and let him fall to sleep.

Hello! I think it's been a little over three years since I've updated this…..I know I'm sorry!

Few notes, sixth book never happened  
I am planning on changing the title of this fic but since it has been so long, I figured that you should recognize this title before I go changing it!

Ok look out for future updates (I promise it will be less than three years until the next time I update!)


End file.
